A New Summer
by sasha1207
Summary: A year after the war, Percy and Annabeth's relationship has still not taken off yet. What will happen? A new summer means new friends, new relationships, and new enemies.
1. Prologue

**AN: I've had this idea, and I love Percabeth. Is it me, or are they just like puzzle pieces? They just fit! I thought I should try taking a stab at writing a PJO fanfic. This is set after TLO, but Rachel didn't become the Oracle, and Percy and Annabeth didn't have their underwater kiss. (I have to credit Skylar Craze for the inspiration though, who wrote the VERY well-written story, Road Trip, which I enjoyed immensely. So go check Road Trip out, and check out her other story, A Girl and a Boy Destined for a Curse and a Ploy :D)**

**Warning: This prologue is very fluffy, and really just about the relationships. I just need this so I can start with the plot in the first story. This is my first longer story (usually I just write short dialogues and fluff) so it'd be great if you reviewed. **

**So enjoy!**

PPOV:

And she's angry at me. Again.

Why does she always get so angry at me now? A year ago, she and I had just fought the Lord of Time, Kronos. We've been through so much! How could she just turn on me now? We've been friends for years, and now she's turning on me because I'm with Rachel. It's not like Rachel and I are together, we're not even going out! Rachel and I just friends. And even if we were, what's it to her? Rachel's actually pretty cool with me saying no. We still hang out and all, but that's it.

And gods, it doesn't help that she's so goddamn _beautiful_ now! She's changed so much since we met when we were twelve: curly blonde hair that falls in perfect spirals when she's not even trying, perfectly tanned skin, and (though I could never tell her) an amazing body. Every time we argue, I end up getting tongue tied. I just end up standing there as she glares at me. But it's not like anything can happen with us. She's the gods' architect. I only break things. She's so witty, I'm just silly. I remember our fight from earlier today...

_(Start flashback)_

"_Where have you been, Percy?" she asks as I walk into MY mom's apartment._

"_I came back from hanging out with Rachel and some of her mortal friends. What's the matter? The movie doesn't start for another two full hours, Wise Girl," I say, trying to lighten up the mood. _

"_Oh. You were with _Rachel,_" she says, voice full of annoyance. Over what? She never minds when I go hang out with Grover when he's in New York, or when I hang out with Nico. It's always this hatred with Rachel. Never anyone else. I personally thought they would've been good friends. Both of them are creative, just in different ways._

"_Why do you hate Rachel so much?" I ask her. "She's a good friend, and is usually nice to you."_

"_You know what? Just forget it. Let's just go see our movie," she says. "I'll meet you there, all right?"_

_(End flashback)_

I'm still trying to figure out what's the big deal about Rachel. They seem to get along fine when there's art involved. Maybe I should bring that up more often, and she'll begin to like Rachel more.

Who's "she", do you ask? One name that'll be the death of me:

Annabeth.

APOV:

I'm surprised he hasn't realized it yet. He's too clueless, I guess. He's such a Seaweed Brain, sometimes. But then again, I don't even understand what's wrong with me. Whenever I talk to Rachel when he's not around, Rachel and I get along great. I bet if we had met before either of us had met him, we'd have been great friends. The more amazing thing is how great Rachel is about all of it.

But gods, our friendship would be so much easier if he was ugly! He's just, well, gorgeous: unruly(but in a nice way) hair, tall but muscular, and sea green eyes that seem to suck you in. Does that sound clichéd? But I just want our relationship to work! He's the heroic saviour of the Olympians; I'm just a girl who was there at the right time. He's laid back, I'm full of pride. I don't deserve him. It hurts seeing him around other girls...

_(Start flashback)_

_ I walk into his apartment, and see his mom there._

"_Hi Mrs. Blofis!" I say to her. "Where's-?_

"_He's out with Rachel. He'll be back in a couple of minutes." tells me, already knowing what I was going to ask. "I have to go, needs me to pick him up from work. Do you mind staying here alone for a couple of minutes? He'll be back any minute now."_

"_I'll be fine, this is like my second home now," I say with a smile, trying to hide my disappointment that he was with Rachel. _

"_Oh and Annabeth? Go easy on him. He is my son," Mrs. Blofis says, seeing through my smile._

_ She leaves and I'm left alone in the silence of his apartment, waiting for him to come back, anger seeping. _

"_Where have you been?" I ask, voice full of annoyance since I already know._

"_I came back from hanging out with Rachel and some of her mortal friends. What's the matter? The movie doesn't start for another two full hours, Wise Girl," he says, obviously trying to lighten the mood._

"_Oh. You were with _Rachel,_" I say, my voice full of contempt. I'm not even sure why. Rachel's pretty okay to hang out with. Just not when he's there._

"_Why do you hate Rachel so much?" he asked, voice full of curiosity._

_The question completely catches me off-guard. "You know what? Just forget it. Let's just go see our movie," I said, trying to figure out the question myself. "I'll meet you there, all right?"_

_(End Flashback)_

In a week we'll both be going to camp, though. I still have plenty of time to figure out my feelings and all the confusion.

But who is this "he", you ask?

Only the saviour of the world: Percy Jackson.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed my prologue! Meh, it really was just romantic fluff. Sorry! The real story will start next chapter. **


	2. Old Friends

**AN: So this is the first chapter! Thank you Riptide2015 and, AnnabethIsTheBest, and Mindbender10 for reviewing****, it's greatly appreciated. **

PPOV:

As soon as I stepped past Thalia's tree, I saw Grover running towards me, a giant smile on his face.

"Hey G-man!" I yelled to him. "How's everything going?"

"Great, Percy! It's good to see you again! Juniper and I are great. Annabeth's here too. Nico wants to talk to you. Guess what: Thalia quit the Hunters!" Grover replied in a jumbled mess. He's changed a little too, the acne's gone from his face, and his horns have grown out a little.

"Really? I thought it was a permanent thing," I say. "Why'd she quit?"

"She said she didn't really like the Hunters much, and since the war is over, there's no point of her being in it. Nico's really happy, though."

"Nico has a crush on Thalia? Now I've heard everything," I replied. As I said it, Nico came bounding towards us. Speak of the devil (or would it be Hades son?).

"Come on guys! Stop gossiping like two 13 year old girls, and help us sort out all the new campers!" Nico says. I think he heard me. Grover and I start following Nico. Nico's also really grown. He's almost my height, and is starting to fill out.

"Wow," I say. There are at least 20 new cabins, all designed beautifully. I think I know who designed them.

"Annabeth designed them all, you know?" A familiar voice says from behind me.

"Thalia! Long time no see!" I exclaim. She still hasn't grown yet, and actually looks around Nico's age, instead of her real age, which was A LOT older. Maybe they would work out, after all.

"Hey, Kelp for Brains, it's been a while. Have you seen Annabeth?" she asks. So much for a cheery greeting.

"Nah, I haven't seen her. Why, what happened?" I ask.

"You're not the only one I haven't seen in a long time, idiot. She is my best friend," she explains, rolling her eyes. She walks off, and I head towards my cabin, only to be stopped by Chiron.

"We need your help sorting out all of the new campers," Chiron says. "Put away your things and head to the Big House for a meeting."

APOV:

I walk into the Big House, only to be crushed by a huge hug from none other than Thalia.

"It's good to see you too!" I say, laughing.

"Annabeth! Where have you been? I've been looking EVERYWHERE!" she chastises.

"Why didn't you check my cabin?" I ask, since that's where I've been since I got to camp.

"Of course, the cabin! I knew I forgot to check the cabin!" She says, spinning in a small circle. A dark smile forms on her face. "I thought you'd be with a _special person_ right now."

"What? Who do you mean, Thalia?" I say, confused.

"Oh, nothing, I just figured something would've happen between you two already," she says vaguely. She then walks off to her seat. Just then, Percy walks in.

"Annabeth!" He says happily. I'm surprised that he's happy to see me; last week I'd single-handedly ruined our night by yelling at him. He walks over and hugs me. A red blush forms in my cheeks as I return his hug. He's so tall now; he seems to tower over my five feet six form. I rest there for a few seconds, and it feels _good._ His hugs always do that to me. They make me forget that I'm in a room full of people. Crap, I'm in a room full of people, being hugged my extremely hot best friend.

And that's when I figured out what Thalia was talking about.

TPOV:

Gods, they're such _idiots!_ That's all I can think when Percy walks in and bear hugs Annabeth. Nico had come up behind him, so I might as well talk to him.

"Hey Nico," I say.

"Hey. What's with Percy? He told me that he'd seen Annabeth just last week." He tells me, his voice thick with confusion. Are all boys this stupid? _No,_ they aren't… the same memories surge back…

"Hey, Thalia, are you listening?" Nico asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts about, about. Gods, I can't even say his name in my head! Please someone help me out of this… Chiron had started to talk as my mind had gone on its own little trip down the painful memory lane.

"Thalia, we need to go to the younger kids and get them into the unclaimed cabins," Nico explains to me. We begin walking. When we reach the herd of kids, Chiron yells, "Everyone, if I could have your attention please!" All the talking stopped. I guess when you see a centaur for the first time it's pretty mind-wiping. "Thank you. Now if you're under thirteen and unclaimed, please line up over here." He points to a sign that has the number 6-13. Nico and I watch as kids scramble to get there, and then make a decent line up.

"Okay then, campers! We're taking you to the new unclaimed cabins. That means that this cabin is yours until you're claimed. You will ALL be claimed by the time you are thirteen." Nico explains to the crowd of kids. We begin walking them to the new cabins.

"So, what have you been doing since the war, Nico?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I was in Italy, trying to figure out who I am. I found out that my sister and I were actually never recognized as my mother's children. Apparently my grandfather has a really good reputation, and having a daughter with illegitimate children would ruin them," he said in a slightly bitter tone. I realize I know how he feels exactly.

"I lost my mom last year too, so you're not alone on the whole, 'I have no other parent than my shitty god parent`," I say to him, and his face softens just a touch.

He turns around to address the crowd of kids behind us, and says, "These will be your new homes during the summer! Girls on the right, boys on the left!" and the kids went wild, trying to get the best beds. We left them at that, to go back to the Big House. I like Nico, I realize. He doesn't always pressure me about _him,_ and isn't a total kelp for brains like our cousin, Sea Boy over there.

When we walk into the Big House, there's Aphrodite. This isn't that uncommon, actually. A lot of gods who don't actually do much come down, so they can just get all their kids in one swipe. Most of the minor gods have at least visited ten times in the last week I was here with the Hunters.

"Thalia! I so glad you're giving love a chance!" Aphrodite says as soon as she sees me. She smiles at me, and I try to look as good as possible. Even if I'm a straight girl, you can't feel unaffected by her aura.

She looks back at Chiron, and continues her discussion. "Please, Chiron! Rachel needs to stay here this summer! She's dangerous in the real world!"

I knew exactly what she was doing.

NPOV:

_Gods, Thalia is really pretty_, is all I could think about as she walked over to Aphrodite. Wait what! Even if she was only the goddess of love, she could really mess you up. I heard some guy had broken a bunch daughters of Aphrodite's hearts, so she, well, he's not going to be able to have kids for a long time.

"Lady Aphrodite, could you explain why a mortal needs to be in Camp _Half-Blood?_" Thalia asks bitterly, with thunder and everything. I have a feeling Zeus was sending Aphrodite some sort of message like, "Don't you dare attack MY KID!"

"Monsters keep attacking her, and her being with normal mortals may drive her insane. She needs a time where she can scream help, and people won't think she's going bonkers," Aphrodite explained. If there's something to worth seeing in this world, it's the love goddess angry; she actually looks like Ares!

"What you're doing isn't going to affect their stupidity, it'll just anger all three of them!" Thalia exclaimed. I really hope Zeus doesn't hear this, but gods, she was _hot_ when she was angry. Then some thoughts emerged in my head that if Zeus heard, he would probably kill me. At that moment, Aphrodite turned and smiled at me. _She's the goddess of sex, too, idiot!_ Shit, she just saw my thoughts!

"Well, I must go. You two seem to have some business to take care of. Rachel will be here around ten tomorrow. I need to find my little beasts-I mean,_ children._ Good bye," Aphrodite says, and turns around. I think since the Silena incident, she's a little bitter towards her kin.

"What business was she talking about?" Thalia asks me.

"I have no idea," I lie.

I wonder what she'd say if she knew what Aphrodite meant about that _business_.

At that moment, Percy and Annabeth came in, laughing about something that had been said before. As they laugh, looking at each other, I realize why Percy was so happy to see Annabeth. _At least Aphrodite has someone to bother other than you!_ I inwardly sigh. Why waste her time on Thalia and I, two who aren't going to be a couple anytime soon, when you could just mess with Percy and Annabe-

_ So that's why Rachel's coming!_

RPOV:

When you meet the goddess of love for the first time, you're shocked. When you meet her in a public place where every guy get whiplash trying to get a second look, it's even more unreal. She had come to me while I was at some cafe in Downtown. I mean come on! I've met a few goddesses before, but Aphrodite was definitely the most beautiful.

_(Start Flashback)_

"_Rachel, I need you," she says to me._

_ "Umm, okay. What do you need?" I say, but it's all said really quickly, too fast. I sip my coffee. _

_ "I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer," she tells me. "It's a pretty simple favour; just go there and be pretty. That's simple enough, isn't it?"_

_ "Yeah, of course," I say, without really thinking it out. She smiles at me._

_ "Your ride to Camp Half-Blood will pick you up at 10 in three days. Be ready," she tells me, and leaves. _

_(End Flashback)_

Now, I'm on my way to the last place I wanted to be; Camp Half-Blood. Tons and tons of hot guys, training all day, just to be killed! What a waste! Seriously, if Percy wasn't so hot, I probably wouldn't have thought I liked him. He's kind of stupid. Its surprising Annabeth goes up with it. But then again, love is a strange drug.

The plane touches down. I was in Vancouver for an art school that I finally persuaded my dad to let me go to. It was fun there, but still, creepy whenever I saw a monster and couldn't call out for help, or really do anything. Maybe Camp Half-Blood is a good idea. Oh, well. You can't exactly say no to a god.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review! You'll get a blue cookie!**


	3. A Walk, a Dream, and a Letter

**AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed, and AnnabethIsTheBest's very colourful opinion on Rachel and Aphrodite, it made me smile****.**

PPOV:

"Hey, did you know that Rachel's coming to camp?" was the gossip of the night. Everyone was trying to figure out why a mortal-albeit a mortal who can see through the Mist- needs to stay at Camp Half-Blood. No monsters come after her. She smells exactly like another mortal, according to Grover. So what's the point of having Rachel here? Not that I'm really complaining. She's a good friend of mine. It's a question I've been wondering about since Thalia told Annabeth and me. For some reason, Annabeth seems really moody tonight too. She's usually only moody when she's stressed out. I'm worried about her; what's causing her to be so upset?

I eat my dinner of ribs alone at the Poseidon table, since Tyson is still at the forges. They're still constructing most of the palace. Maybe all the architecture is what's stressing Annabeth out. I walk over to the sacrificial pit, and throw in the rest of my ribs. _Dear_ _Dad, if you're listening, please help out Annabeth._

"Hey there, Kelp for Brains," said a slightly scratchy voice from behind me. Oh course, Thalia has to come and ruin my inner commentary. "What's so engrossing about ribs?"

"Nothing, just thinking about why Rachel needs to come to camp, that's all," I answer.

Thalia just stares at me, as if the answer is so plainly in front of me, and come on how stupid could you be look on her face.

"What?" I ask, totally bewildered. Gods, I'm just wondering what the rest of the camp is wondering too!

"I'll give you a hint. Aphrodite wanted her to come and visit _you,"_ she says in a patronizing tone. Then she walks off.

Does Aphrodite want me to hook up with Rachel?

APOV:

I watch as Percy and Thalia talk. I'd go up to him, but they seem to be talking about something personal. As Thalia walks away, he turns around and walks over to me.

"Hey, do you want to go on a walk?" he asks and for just a second I forget that's he's my best friend and every single one of my half brothers and sisters is around, and just think, KISS HIM. And do other things... wait what? I've never really thought about Percy like _that_ before, but in front of me, with his muscles obvious beneath his white shirt, I think about him. Like that. And then I remember that he asked me a question.

"Sure, why not?" I answer him, finally. A full thirty seconds had gone by, and I had taken too long to answer back, I realize.

"I thought I'd never see the day Wise Girl would be slow on the uptake," Percy chuckled. We start walking around, as groups of naiads wave and giggle as Percy passes by. Remind me to kill the person who invented giggling…

"Hey, Annabeth, are you all right?" Percy asks me, voice full of concern. Why does he have to be so goddamned sweet and clueless!

"Nothing, just, uh, stressed about all the new buildings I have to design. I have to think of themes for all these minor gods that are unique for them," I answer somewhat truthfully. It IS stressful, but that's not why I sigh when Percy wraps his long arms around me in a hug. My head rests on his chest.

"Relax. Maybe I can help!" Percy answers happily, trying to fix a minor problem. I'm surprised he doesn't realize how attracted I am to him. He's a lot smarter than most people realize, just as he commented on the night sky.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" he says. "The way the stars and water reflect each other. Sparkly, but in a non-stupid way."

I smile at the way he says it, so_ cutely._

"I think we should go to sleep now," I say. I need to figure out these new feelings without Percy here distracting me with his perfect timing, and general hotness.

PPOV:

She walks off, apparently tired. I go back to my cabin, alone. It's still the same, over all these years. I change quickly, and flop onto my bed, where I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. But then I get an interesting dream…

_(Dream Sequence)_

_ I'm walking to my cabin, but this time with a giggling Annabeth. Wait, Annabeth never giggles! She hates it! We walk in, Annabeth ahead of me, when she turns around and looks at me with such a lustful look that I can help but feel a rush of blood fill my groin. She walks over and pulls my face down a few inches so we're eye-level, and kisses me full on. Not softly, like at Mt. St. Helen's, but forcefully, with passion. I grab her legs, and she wraps them around my waist. I groan loudly, as my hands begin to explore her torso. She moans when I reach her breast, and I get more turned on then ever. _

_ We begin our way to my bed, where I sit. She straddles my lap, having us rub our bodies together. Her hands go to her shirt, about to remove it-_

"WAKE UP!" yells a familiar voice. It's Athena.

It's the mother of the girl I just had a wet dream about.

Crap.

"Umm... hi, Lady Athena," I stutter. Luckily, I'm wrapped in my comforter, so my boner is well hidden.

"I'm here to give you a message for my daughter. Give this letter to her. DO NOT READ IT." She tells me.

"Yes, of course not, Lady Athena. Why can't you give to her yourself?" I ask. "Why me?"

"I have to leave soon, and Annabeth is busy. Unlike you," she smirked at me. I guess I'm still in her bad books, then.

"Then, we understand each other," she says, and vanishes with a poof. I'm left alone, with a letter, a boner, and a confused head.

TPOV:

"So, Annabeth, tell me, why are you here?" I ask her. Annabeth usually never comes to my cabin. It holds too many memories for both of us. For her, it's where she, Luke, and I spent a lot of our time, before the no-going-into-the-opposite-sexes-cabins rule really applied to us. For me it's more. It's where I had my first kiss.

_(Flashback age 11)_

"_Hey, Thalia, can I come in?" Luke asks me, from the other side of the door._

"_Sure, come on in!" I answer. It's kind of good to have your own cabin. Like having your own apartment._

_He walks in, and looks at me strangely. I blush a little. _

"_I wanted to try something," Luke says._

"_What's that?" I ask._

"_Well, I, um, I, I want to kiss you!" he finally gets out. He's only an inch away from my lips._

_I close the distance, and wrap my arms around his neck, and then we break apart._

"_Oh, so that's what it feels like…" Luke says, dazed. He waves bye, leaves, and I sit down on my bed, surprised at what I just did._

_(End Flashback)_

"Percy just gave this letter to me, he said it was from my mom," Annabeth says."Here, read it."

**Dear Daughter,**

** I'm very proud of you for being the architect for the gods.**

"What's so bad about that?" I ask.

"Just keep reading."

** But you very well know that I'm in contact with Morpheus, and he knows about your dreams. He knows them very well, actually. I always disapproved of you being with this Poseidon boy for a long time, but please, don't do anything rash.**

**Love,**

**Lady Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom**

I look up from the letter, incredulous. ANNABETH was having fantasies about PERCY? Even if she was obviously in love with him, it's still creepy thinking about the eight year old I found all those years ago, you know, thought about guys like THAT.

"What am I supposed to do about my mom?" Annabeth asks me.

"Annabeth, you're asking a girl who JUST gave up on an oath to never dating men. I don't know how to help AT ALL." I tell her. "Seriously, Annabeth, I think you're overreacting."

"Are you sure?" she asks me. There's the innocence I remember from eight year old Annabeth.

"Of course," I smile at her, hoping to any god who'd listen that it's true.

_Please, if not for them, but for Luke and I._

**AN: I had fun writing this** **chapter. I guess I'll have to change the rating now, the sexual content just came. :P Anyway, Review, and happy reading! **


End file.
